Destiny?
by sweet like chocolate
Summary: A series of Destiny's encounters! JOTT
1. Prologue

**Destiny?**

**By sweet like chocolate**

****

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**:  I'm afraid the only time I own them is at night- in my dreams!

**Summary**:  A series of encounters with Destiny and what she sees. JOTT

A/N I haven't abandoned Ocean Blue, but this was just a random idea that came to me and that I had to write down.  I'm about half way through the next chap of O.B. but I'm suffering from a little writer's block.  I'll try and get it up as soon as possible.  Thank you so much every one who has reviewed my last stories- I think ya on a roll guys so keep it up.

Here goes…

*~*~*~*~*

The reds, and browns of the leaves scattered on the grass added colour to the scene as two girls- one's hair as red as the leaves around her, and the other's a more dignified brown played next to their mother's under the trees.  The air was crisp and clear, and small puffs of steam came from their mouths as they laughed.  

A car sat still on the kerb of the road, blending in so subtly with it's surroundings you would not have noticed it unless you were looking.  The blind women stared sightlessly from the car, sadness etched on her face. 

 Mystique sat next to her, morphed into a middle aged woman, impatiently watching but turning every now and then to the striking four year old girl who sat behind her, playing with her dolls.  Finally she could stand it no longer.

"What do you see?"  She asked the women.  "Where is Magneto?"

"I do not see him."  The women's voice was strangely calm yet filled with more emotion than Mystique had ever heard before.

"Why not?  Whose future could be more important than his?"

Destiny did not turn but merely pointed out of the window of the car.

"Hers."

Mystique turned, expecting to see someone radiating importance, but the only people in sight were the two little girls playing on the grass with their mothers.

"Who?"

"See the young girl with the red hair."  Mystique turned and looked closely noticing that one of the young girls did have vibrant red hair that hung in waves down her shoulders. 

"Since when do we care of the future of children?  She cannot be more than six."

"She is special."  Destiny did not embellish, and the subject would have been left had it not been for the small child sitting behind them.  In the trusting way small children have she asked,

"Why do you look so sad?  Is her future terrible?"

Destiny paused, hesitating before answering.  

"Her future is hard but she will overcome it I sense.  I think she has yet to meet the person who will influence her life the most, but one she does, many new paths will open up to her- even one of true happiness.  So it is not her I am sad for.  It is the other child."

"Why?"

"She has no future."

Mystique looked out of the window at the two girls playing together happily in the autumn leaves and shuddered.  What was life that it could pay such cruel tricks?  She pulled the car slowly away and left the girls to their destiny.

*~*~*~*~*


	2. Hospital

Destiny??  
  
By sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: The only time I own X-men Evolution is at night- in my dreams!  
  
Summary: Series of encounters with Destiny. JOTT  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The middle-aged women sat in the garden, shade covering her neatly. She held a book lazily in one hand, and with one eye she carefully watched over the little girl kicking a football with her friends on the lawn.   
  
The girl was striking, her dark auburn hair framing a delicate face except for two white streaks that hung down over her face. The stubborn strands refused to dye and attracted far too much attention as far as Mystique was concerned. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do except keep a close eye on the girl, who had no idea just how special she was. As she ran out of sight to get the ball Mystique started,  
  
"Marie, don't go to far away.  
  
"For tha last time, ma name's Rogue and ah hav control over ma life."   
  
Although she was only 9, Marie or Rogue as she now preferred to be called, was an incredibly spirited child who thought her mother was far too over protective. They had only moved a few years ago, but she had been determined to pick up the accent as soon as possible, as if that might alienate her more from her *mother*.   
  
She had no idea of Mystique's real identity. Mystique could not help but wonder how much her protectiveness of Rogue stemmed from the real need to protect the girl, or from misplaced guilt concerning her lost son.   
  
She was jerked from memories by a strange rustling in the bushes.   
  
"Rogue, is that you?"  
  
"No, Mystique I must talk with you. It is urgent."  
  
"What are you thinking?" She hissed, "You could blow my cover completely."  
  
As usual Destiny spoke without emotion and her voice was low,  
  
"Something of great importance will happen at the Xavier Institute soon, I have sensed it, but the exact nature of it is blurred to me. I must see it, but no one may know I am there. I think you would be interested to see it too."  
  
"You cannot expect me to just leave. I have a child remember."  
  
"No, you remember, she is not yours, she is just in your custody temporarily. You cannot become too attached to the girl."  
  
That shocked her. Destiny was right. She had forgotten that Marie was not hers. It was unusual for her to become emotionally involved with her tasks. Perhaps it would be a good idea to have a break.  
  
"Very well. We leave this evening."  
  
Destiny smiled a secretive smile and began to prepare herself mentally for the task ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are we here? I thought the event would be at the Xavier Institute."  
  
"Calm down. The actual event will take place at the Xavier Institute, bu this is a beginning, a prequel if you want."  
  
Mystique smoothed down the folds on the stiff nurse's apron and led Destiny carefully down the corridor. As she had expected no one questioned the nurse leading the blind woman, and she stopped outside the glass door of a private ward. To her surprise there was already a group of nurses gathered round the door, watching the proceedings with interest. She carefully watched and listened, trying to gather any information possible.  
  
"It's so sad isn't it?"  
  
"I know, the poor kid, the parents must be desperate. This is a last resort they say."   
  
"Two years it's been, hasn't it."  
  
"Imagine holding on for two years, always hoping but never receiving."  
  
"What exactly will he do anyway?"  
  
"Apparently he's an expert in cases like hers."  
  
"What cases like hers, I've never heard of anything like her case before. I mean two years in a coma, just from seeing her friend hit by a car."  
  
"Poor thing, they must have been very close."  
  
Mystique pushed her way to the front of the crowd, impatient to see what the nurses were gossiping about. What she saw made her start visibly, although she knew she should have expected it.   
  
"Xavier" she whispered.  
  
"What's that dear?" One of the nurses, a largish woman with greasy hair asked loudly. Mystique promptly tried to sink back into the background while whispering an answer.  
  
"I said, I hope he saves her."  
  
"Don't we all, don't we all."  
  
Mystique watched with anticipation, narrating events in a whisper to Destiny, as Xavier leant back to reveal the face of the little girl who was the centre of so much concern of people who had never even talked to her.   
  
She was in for another surprise.   
  
The face on the bed was shockingly pale compared to the red hair that surrounded it, spread out on the pillow, but although five years had passed the girl was instantly recognisable as the one Destiny had spotted in the park all that time ago. It didn't take much for Mystique to add up the facts. The two girls playing in the park, the girl put in a coma by watching her friend die, Destiny's premonition that she was special and Xavier leaning over her bed. This girl was a mutant, and a powerful one at that.   
  
As she watched Xavier closed his eyes and slowly tentatively the girl's fluttered open. She smiled. The nurses around her hugged and laughed, obviously very attached to the small girl stuck in a hospital for two years.   
  
A frown crossed the girl's face as she clutched her head. This was what Mystique had wanted to see. So slowly it was almost invisible at first the objects on the girl's bedside rose and spun in the air surrounding the child's head.   
  
She cried out in terror but Mystique smiled. Telekinesis, a useful power to have, and powerful in the right hands. She took Destiny's hand and led her away, knowing Xavier would have to wipe the minds of the nurses watching. She didn't want to be found out quite yet.  
  
A smile framed her face as she walked out of the hospital. If that was the prequel she could not wait to see the event itself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay. The JOTT starts next chapter.   
  
I'm still working on Ocean Blue but it's hard going, I've written the chapter after the next one but the end of the Date is giving me difficulties. I know it's been ages and I'm really sorry.  
  
Please review this one, even if only to tell me to get a move on with Ocean Blue!!  
  
- sweet like chocolate 


	3. Rain

Chapter 3 Rain 

It was more of a light mist than proper rain, but if you were out in it for over ten minutes without proper protection, you soon regretted it.  Mystique's hair stuck to her forehead, and droplets ran slowly down Destiny's glasses.

"Is this really necessary?"  

Mystique whispered to her, as she wiped rain of her face.  Destiny's sightless eyes turned to meet hers, and she shivered involuntarily.

"To come all this way, only to be turned away because of weather…looking after the girl is softening you Mystique, may be we should find more suitable accommodation for her."

Mystique turned away and hissed softly under her breath.  The event better be spectacular.  Suddenly, a single shaft of sunlight beamed through the clouds, lighting just the institute, its radiance stopped just short of the two bedraggled mutants.

"The weather witch," Mystique hissed, and watched as several figures advanced into the warmth.

"Who is there?"  Destiny whispered oddly

Mystique strained her eyes against the curtain of rain,

"Xavier, Storm and Wolverine."

"No one else?"  Destiny's tone was strange and Mystique looked at her before returning her gaze to the figures in the distance.

"No…hang on, yes, a young boy behind the witch."

"Is there anything unusual about him?"

"It looks like he's wearing sunglasses."

Destiny gave a satisfied smirk, "So it is he."  

"Who?"

"His name will be Cyclops, and he will play a great part in your future Mystique.  Watch out for him."  Destiny paused.  "Look, the time approaches."

A car drew up in front of the mansion, and two figures came out.  Mystique recognised one as the little girl from the hospital and the other she presumed to be her father.

"Should we not be nearer, so we can hear what is happening?"

"I will hear everything necessary from here."

Mystique watched as the girl and her father entered the ring of sunlight, both looking a little apprehensive.  She narrated the happenings to Destiny beside her.

"Xavier is welcoming them, introducing the girl to Storm, now to Wolverine, and last to the one you say is Cyclops."      

Beside her Destiny gave a visible jerk.

"What's happening?"

"Their futures, the Phoenix and the Cyclops, they are entwined are one.  This is what we came to see."  

She grasped Mystique's hand and the world plunged into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*

****

**_"Scott."_**

Mystique winced as the shout shook the air around her, vibrating not only there but also through her mind.  She watched as the red-haired girl before her stretched out her hand and power flew through the air spreading all around her.  She breathed in quickly; this girl must be one of the most powerful mutants she had ever encountered.  Destiny had not been exaggerating; this girl would indeed be a force to be reckoned with in the future.

As quick as the vision had come, another replaced it, and Mystique watched in amazement as the future enfolded in front of her.

"**_Help me Scott_**."

"**_Listen to me Jean_**."  

The boy she recognised as Scott leant over a young girl, blocking her from view, and she saw Jean floating in the background.  All around her objects floated, lying still in the air.  The boy continued, and she realised the words he spoke came straight from the heart.

"**_I will, Jean, just focus on me."_**  

A voice that she presumed was Jean's came from the girl over which he leant.  Mystique was confused, why was her voice coming from the other's mouth.

"**_I, I can't, I'm losing you." _**

****

There was true desperation in her voice and she saw the boy was near to breaking.

**_"No!  No, don't tell me what you can't do.  I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will.  Come on, you can do this."  _** 

The objects fell to the ground around the girl and she stirred,

"**_Scott._**"  

The voice had a strange double ring to it, as if two people were speaking instead of just one, but he rushed Jean's side, leaving the other visible to Mystique.

"Rogue, no" She yelled shell-shocked as the vision swirled around her leading to another.  "That will not happen."

Suddenly a myriad of images swirled into one another, and it was unclear where one ended and another began.

****

The sunglassed boy leant his head upon the red-head's who sat beside him, she appeared to be sleeping gently on his shoulder,

**_"You're my best friend you know."_**

****

**_"I know."_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_"Scott seems so, like, together. So cool, and he's kinda cute."_**

**_"Cute? Uh, stiff, maybe, exacting, definitely, but -- hmm, you know... from a certain angle..."_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_"Even good guys need a nudge once in a while."_**

****

**_Scott put his arm around Jean_**

****

**_"Jean... whenever you think I need it, nudge away." _**

****

*~*~*~*~* 

****

**_"Have you ever really cared for someone?"_**

****

**_"Pliers. "_**

****

**_"I mean, you felt it so strongly, you couldn't even get the words out."_**

****

**_"Yep, once.  Most beautiful bike I ever saw.  I was so speechless, someone else bought 'er…  Not wire strippers, pliers.  Use your eyes kid."_**

****

**_"The problem is, how's the guy supposed to know if the girl feels the same way?"_**

****

**_"Look, here's how I see it, I'd like to finish this job before New Year's.  So if you don't tell her, I will."_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

**_"I can't believe you even knew where I was."_**

**_"It must be a bond we have. I don't know how to explain it." _**

**_"You don't have to. I just wish I could open my eyes and see your face"_**

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

The pair stood beneath the stars, and as one they turned and leant toward each other, lips meeting, for a moment the very air around them seemed to shake.  They spoke as one.

"**_I love you."_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_"We are gathered here today to join Scott Summers and Jean Grey in holy matrimony."_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_"You may kiss the bride."_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

The images stilled to become one image, the girl, contorted and straining.  Mystique stared.  It looked like what she was fighting lay within her.

She yelled once,

"**_Scott._**"  Her voice was full of pain and she burst into flame.  The flame was bird shaped, and a strange distorted voice came from it.

"**_I am Phoenix_**."  The door burst open, and several people rushed through, again she recognised Scott, Storm, Xavier and Wolverine, but joining them were several people she had never seen before as well as the girl she had come near to regarding as a daughter.

"Rogue, why would you so this to me?"  She whispered.

"**_Jean, listen to me_**."

"**_Jean is gone, I am Phoenix_**."

Xavier clasped his head, trying mentally to contact her, but he shuddered, and appeared to faint.

"**_Foolish, I am more powerful than all of you put together_**."  As if to demonstrate she threw Storm and Wolverine through the wall.  One by one she knocked down the team, until only a few were left.  The was a flash of smoke, and a boy and girl appeared directly above her, obviously intending to knock her to the floor, but they remained motionless in the air.  The girl screamed,

"**_She's like holding us.  Port Kurt, get us out of here_**."

A shudder ran through Mystique, Kurt, it could not be, this boy looked normal, her Kurt was blue.

"**_She's not letting me_**."

Suddenly they were falling,

"**_Phase Kitty, phase_**."

****

**_"She won't let me_**."  They slammed into the ground, and collapsed, and Mystique watched in horror as Rogue pulled off a glove.

****

**_"You will pay for hurting mah brother_**."

Her brother, but that meant- Mystique's gaze returned to the prone boy, whose image flickered, and there lying on the ground was her son.

"Nooo."  She watched powerless as Rogue joined the casualty list, and there was only one person left.

Cyclops stood, the bodies of his friends around him.  

"**_Aren't you going to attack me?_**"  The Phoenix's tone was scathing.

"**_No, I could never hurt you_**."

"**_That's a shame, because I can hurt you."_**

He flew backwards into the wall, but the force was much lighter than that used with the others.  He stood shakily to his feet, and approached the glowing entity.

"**_Go on, finish it_**."  He dared.  

The Phoenix made as if to throw power out, but nothing happened.  He continued talking,

"**_I know you're in there Jean, you can fight it.  I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will and I love you Jean, fight it_**."

The Phoenix screamed, and sped out through the window, as Scott collapsed.

*~*~*~*~*

Mystique came to.  She was wet, very wet.  Destiny stood beside her, eyes stretching out into the distance.

"My son was there."

"As was Rogue."

"It will not happen."  

"You cannot be the judge of that I'm afraid."

"What was the point of that trip?"

"You see how deeply bonded they are.  Together will find true happiness, but you see the obstacles that lie in their way."

"She will destroy us all."

"Yes, but she is the key to our salvation as well."

"I don't understand."

"El' Sabbah Nur"

"Apocalypse."

"Yes, and she is the only one who has the power to stop him, if given the right incentive."  

He sightless eyes turned towards the Institute.

"Thus they together hold the key to the future, for only she can stop Apocalypse…"

"And?"  Mystique asked impatiently.

"And he is the only one who can stop her."

Together the two women, soaked through, looked at the group on the steps.  Dry and warm they seemed to glow with a radiance all of their own.

"Good luck."  Mystique whispered before taking Destiny's hand and leading her away.

On the steps the Professor frowned.  He was well aware of his two visitors, but he knew that eventually he would know what they had come to see, and what had happened.

*~*~*~*~*

I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with X-men Evo, especially the quotes.

I know it look a long time, but I hope you liked it.  Any one who has read my Live Journal knows what inspired me to make it rain!!

Please R+R- I want your feedback!

Thanks a lot, the last chapter will be the last, and I got a basic idea, so it shouldn't be that long

-Kat 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue Salvation  
  
The sun beamed down, and laughter rang through the air. A young boy dodged through the bushes, sunlight causing the red in his glasses to shine through the air. Before him raced a red headed girl and it was her laughter that lit up the garden.  
  
The Professor watched them, amazed at the difference only two months could make. Scott had flourished with the companionship of Jean, and was far from the quiet, withdrawn child he had been. Jean had also become more confident it her powers, as constant use and encouragement from her friend had improved her control immensely.  
  
Xavier had watched in amazement as she brought Scott out of his shell, seemingly without realising what she was doing and as Scott thanked her by becoming her steadfast companion, with whom she could laugh and cry. They had become the closest of friends, and Xavier stood in awe of the absolute trust and loyalty they each had for the other.  
  
The fact that they almost seemed to be able to read each other's minds was beginning to annoy Storm and Wolverine though, as they always immediately produced an alibi for the other, without even knowing it was needed. Their twin grins of innocence were becoming a normal feature of life, and the Institute was once again filled with the laughter of children, that had been absent for so long.  
  
A slight frown crossed his face, almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye, as a routine area scan picked up two unwanted mental signatures. He would really have to talk to Wolverine about how they kept getting in. He sat patiently as he watched Scott chase Jean through the undergrowth.  
  
"Xavier."  
  
"Irene, what a pleasant surprise. May I ask the purpose of this visit?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about your newest recruits."  
  
"And the presence of your companion is."  
  
"Why Xavier, you would hardly expect a blind woman to find her way unattended."  
  
He jumped a little as her voice continued in his head.  
  
*Mystique was unfortunate to oversee some things in my visions that should not have been disclosed to her. I feel allowing her to retain these memories would severely influence future events, which I cannot allow to happen. *  
  
*You want me to wipe her mind. *  
  
*It would be in your best interest. *  
  
"What exactly is so fascinating about my students that it requires a visit?"  
  
"Are you aware of the power the two possess?"  
  
"They are both Alpha class mutants yes I know, but they are only children, and children old beyond their age."  
  
Destiny gestured to the background around her, where Jean's laughter echoed, "They do not sound to old to me."  
  
The Professor smiled. "Did you know that until Jean's arrival, just over two months ago, I had barely seen Scott smile, let alone laugh. Now listen."  
  
Scott's laughter joined Jean's as they sped around the trees.  
  
A smile curved round Destiny's mouth.  
  
"So it has begun. Please attend to your task Xavier."  
  
He concentrated and wiped the memories from Mystique's mind as Destiny directed him, showing him the one's to concentrate on. He widened his eyes as he took in the images presented to him; the bond between Scott and Jean went further that he thought.  
  
As he finished Destiny leaned close and whispered in his ear,  
  
"I will say this once and only once while she is dazed. Listen carefully Xavier." She began reciting a phrase that she had obviously practised.  
  
"Their names shall be the Phoenix and the Cyclops, and their love shall be timeless, and with it they will save the world. Thus have I seen, thus should it pass. Do not let anything happen to them Xavier." Her voice became harsh as she stressed her point. "The slightest change could alter the future immeasurably. Keep them safe."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Storm and Wolverine watched from the edge of the clearing as Xavier talked to Destiny.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"Well, when ya talk, I can't hear can I?" Wolverine's voice was gruff. "I missed that last bit."  
  
"Look she's leaving."  
  
They watched as Destiny approached them.  
  
"Storm, Wolverine."  
  
"Irene."  
  
Destiny gestured to the children, whose never-ending game still continued as they enjoyed life.  
  
"Keep them safe. They hold the key to our salvation."  
  
As she walked away, followed uneasily by Mystique who seemed dazed, Wolverine looked after her with puzzlement.  
  
"What's she talkin' about? How can two kids save us?"  
  
Storm studied the pair, so lost in each other they had missed the entire incident. "I think she was talking about love."  
  
They studied the pair a minute before turning back to the mansion.  
  
"So how about that climbin' rose then- where ye goin' t'put it?"  
  
A delighted smile spread across the African woman's face. "Logan, how do you know about plants?"  
  
"I do read ye know."  
  
Xavier smiled as he listened to his friends' voices fade away, and the echoes of children's laughter spread around him. The sun shone down and a single leaf fell in front of him. He laughed aloud, and Jean noticing, drew to a sudden halt.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Nothing my dear. The leaves are falling, the season is turning and just this once, I believe everything is as it should be."  
  
She pondered his answer for a moment before Scott collided into her.  
  
"Tag."  
  
"That's not fair, I was talking to the Professor."  
  
"You snooze, you loose."  
  
"You are so dead Summers."  
  
"Have to catch me first." He stuck his tongue out and they began their game again, under the Professor's watchful eye. He chuckled quietly to himself, content in his knowledge of the future as the world's salvation played by his side.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
A/N Hope you guys liked it. That was the last chapter of this fic, but I may mention it in Reunion, so you could consider it a prequel to that!  
  
I was amazed by the amount of reviews that last chapter got. Thank you so much, I love to read your comments, and believe it or not they keep me smiling throughout the whole day. Please review this chapter and tell me whether you liked it or not. This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers- you make it possible!  
  
-Kat 


End file.
